Christina Ballinger
Appearance Background Christina lived on a farm in New Mexico with her father and two brothers. When the companions stopped there for the night, the brothers and father tried to rape and kill the women, but were killed in turn (Latitude Zero). She fell in love with Jak Lauren, who returned later to marry her and help run the farm. They had a daughter, Jenny, and were happy for awhile, but when Jak was out hunting one day, bandits came and murdered Christina and Jenny. (Rider, Reaper) Christina Lauren first appeared in the book Latitude Zero, where she led a life of physical, sexual and mental abuse at the hands of her sick and depraved father and brothers. It wasn't until the arrival of Ryan Cawdor and the others that she was finally released from her torment. Her family were killed when they tried to rape Krysty and Mildred. She is a intelligent woman, strong willed, and not afraid of anything. She was also not afraid to speak her mind. Ryan offered to take her with them but she refused, wishing to stay on her farm, and work the land. After all, considering what she had to go through, she earned it. A short time later Jak leaves the group to stay with her, and they are married. They spent the next number of months working the land, and generally taking good care of each other. When They first met, she could be, at best, described as homely. But once her abusive family were taken out of the picture, she was able to blossom into the beauty she really was. The fact that her left leg is crippled doesn't take away from this at all. She and Jak readily agreed to take care of Ryan's son Dean, while they wipe out a evil man in Florida. It is while he is in their care that he is captured by slavers who use the gateways to travel the Deathlands, grabbing people as they go. Jak feels responsible for this and goes with Ryan, but returns shortly afterwards when he is wounded by a small mutant. Christina begins to resent Ryan for taking her husband away. While Ryan is off rescuing his son, a plague infected group of travellers arrive at the ranch. After killing the people they are forced to burn it to the ground and leave as it has become contaminated with a virulent strain of Bubonic plague. Destroying her life long home tears Christina's heart apart. She blames it once again on Ryan. After the threat of the Stickies has passed, they take over a new ranch and spent two months rebuilding their shattered lives, with the help of Ryan and the group. During this time she gives birth to Jenny, her daughter. Ryan and the others leave, which she is very happy about, as she would never forgive him for nearly losing her husband to the Stickies. Several months later Ryan and the others return and stay for a few days to rest and relax. On the fifth morning everyone except for Michael Brother and Christina leave to go hunting. Later that day a band of raiders led by a man known as The General stop by and end up raping Christina, then kill her, as well as her baby daughter, Jenny. They are buried below Anazi ruins. Weapons Sources James Axler.com Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters